1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for filtering agricultural water. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for filtering agricultural water in which a space for accommodating particulate matters being filtered is increased whereby water supplying properties of the device can be improved, and by which the particulate matters can be discharged from the device in a simple and convenient manner without the disassembly thereof whereby water supplying operation can be continuously carried out without shutdown, and time and cost needed to disassemble the device and clear the particulate matters can be saved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An agricultural water filtering device is used for filtering particulate matters, such as sands, contained in agricultural water supplied to a farm produce in a vinyl plastic hothouse, etc. A typical agricultural water filtering device according to the prior art includes an inlet tube and an outlet tube, and a filtering part is provided between the inlet tube and the outlet tube. The filtering part has two shells. An upper shell is disposed between the inlet tube and the outlet tube to connect them each other, and is downwardly projected from a common axis of the inlet tube and the outlet tube. The upper end of a lower shell is threaded into the lower end of the upper shell. A plurality of filters are received in the inner space defined by the upper shell and the lower shell to filter agricultural water. The agricultural water pumped by a water pump flows into the device through the inlet tube, and after filtered by the filter, flows out through the outlet tube to a water spraying device such as a sprinkler or a spray nozzle.
However, in the agricultural water filtering device constructed as mentioned above, since the space in which the particulate matters being filtered are accommodated is so small that the device had to be frequently disassembled to clear the particulate matters, water supplying properties of the device are deteriorated. Also, since the special means for discharging the particulate matters is not provided in the device, when the particulate matters are needed to be cleared, the lower shell has to be detached from the upper shell, by which water supplying operation is frequently interrupted and much time and cost are wasted in disassembling the device and clearing the particulate matters. These problems are very serious in a farm of large scale, and if the disassembling and clearing operation is not performed in a proper time, the filtering efficiency of the filter is decreased to cause a trouble in the water supplying operation.